1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure to supply power to a license light of a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is mandatory that a motorcycle be provided with a license plate (a so-called number plate) attached to a rear portion thereof. In addition, a license light for illuminating the license plate is provided in the rear portion of a vehicle body. The license light is supplied with power from a vehicle-mounted battery and the like through wiring.
A motorcycle with such a license light attached to its rear fender is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-12642 (FIG. 10)).
As shown in FIG. 10 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-12642, a license light (11) is attached to a rear fender (42), and a wire (81) is extended from the rear fender (42) frontward in the vehicle. Note that the number in the parentheses indicates reference numeral used in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-12642.
In some cases of an inspection, maintenance and the like of the motorcycle, the rear fender (42) is removed.
In a small motorcycle, the rear fender (42) is small and light weight. This means that provision of a sufficient extra length to the wire (81) in advance makes it possible to remove the rear fender (42) (move within a certain distance as a limit) from the vehicle body while extending the wire (81).
However, the provision of the sufficient extra length to the wire (81) requires the wire (81) to be prevented from loosening and to be folded to be housed inside the vehicle body. This may lead to increase in cost.
Meanwhile, some of large motorcycles, having large and heavy rear fenders (42), are designed such that the wire (81) is detached from the license light (11) in advance, and then, the rear fender (42) is removed from the vehicle body.
In order to enable the wire (81) to be detached from the license light (11) in a state where the rear fender (42) is attached to the vehicle body, the rear fender (42) needs to have a structure allowing work on the rear fender (42), such as the provision of a maintenance lid in the rear fender (42). In addition, since a required work space increases, the structure of the rear fender (42) becomes complicated.
Thus, there is a demand for a wiring structure enabling attachment and detachment of the wire (81) in a small work space while avoiding excessive increase in length of the wire (81).